


Свинец

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард как будто запаян в свинцовую тубу, и если бы к нему поднести счетчик Гейгера — тот бы зашкалил в обратную сторону. Грэму должно быть без разницы. Но ему не все равно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свинец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с РПС-феста, которую я уже не могу найти за давностью лет. Идея была в том, что Грэм видит, как Ричарда унижает любовник, бьет этому человеку рожу и забирает Ричарда себе. Черновик валялся три года - и был найден для Ural Links, которая любит Грэма настолько, что побетила этот кошмар) Спасибо, друг!
> 
> АУ по отношению ко всему. Мне нравится думать, что это просто такое кино - а кино бывает всякое, не так ли? Отсюда, собственно, все неточности и несовпадения - вполне намеренные.

Между всеми существуют какие-то отношения. Как завихрения молекул или что-то вроде этого — Грэм не уверен, что это правильные слова и что такое вообще бывает. Но вокруг Ричарда — белое пятно, пустое поле, и уж вот это он знает совершенно точно.

Дин излучает тепло, Эванс — сильнейшее ощущение соперника-самца. Мартин — источник веселящего газа, ядовитого, пока не привыкнешь. Ричард как будто запаян в свинцовую тубу, и если бы к нему поднести счетчик Гейгера — тот бы зашкалил в обратную сторону. Грэму должно быть без разницы. Но ему не все равно. 

Безопасные предметы не держат в свинцовых тубах.

Грэм работает и участвует в общих сборищах, пьет пиво и рассказывает байки, улыбается и смеется со всеми. Иногда у него болит голова, иногда его все раздражает, иногда ему звонит жена и рассказывает о лондонской погоде и успехах девочек, и он слушает, прикрыв глаза, и думает о том, почему они развелись — и не находит ответа. Вероятно, его просто нет. Есть такие вещи на свете — их просто нет. 

Возможно, свинцовая туба из этого же разряда. Возможно, Грэм просто придумал ее так же, как придумывал манеру поведения своих героев — исходя не из реальности, а только из текста. Всегда — только текст, и ничего лишнего; Грэм никогда не понимал тех ребят, которым для понимания роли торговца тканями надо навестить ближайший музей ткачества... Ричард был тем еще текстом. Чем-то вроде бесконечных описаний в «Грозовом перевале» — великолепных, пугающих и совершенно нелепых с точки зрения трезвомыслящего человека.

Эти мысли должны быть оставлены. Но они остаются внутри Грэма и детонируют каждый раз, когда он видит Ричарда вне съемочной площадки — отрешенного и одинокого. Даже спустя полгода после окончания съемок они все еще в нем, и когда Грэм видит афишу «Олд Вик» с суровым, волчьим лицом на ней, ему кажется, будто он трогает свинец руками. Холодный, неровный металл, не выпускающий наружу ничего, не выдающий своих тайн, рождающий чудовищ в отрезанной от мира темноте.

Когда Грэм видит Ричарда, сидящего в углу «Бумажного краба» перед нетронутой кружкой пива, ему кажется, что он слышит молчание счетчика сквозь пятничный рев уайтчепельского паба. Это то, за что Грэм любит это место — дымное, грязное. Оно не так стерильно, как современная жизнь, здесь никогда не бывает тихо, и здесь никто не думает. Здесь просто живут — не головой, но телом, дорвавшимся до алкоголя и одурения, до ликования, граничащего с самоубийством. 

Ричард сочетается с чадом, мигающими лампами и буйными местными алкашами примерно так же, как гроб с майскими шестами. «За каким чертом тебя сюда принесло?» — думает Грэм, устраиваясь возле стойки. Барменша улыбается ему, ставя первую порцию бренди. Ее ярко-красные губы удивительно хорошо смотрятся на сером от усталости лице. 

— Что-то ты сегодня не на своем месте? — спрашивает она на ходу, быстро наполняя стакан для следующего клиента.

— Захотелось перемен. — Грэм поднимает стакан. — Твое здоровье, Салли!

Она кокетливо хлопает глазами. Ричард держит ладони вокруг кружки с пивом, как будто это чертов кофе. Часть его лица в тени, но Грэму не нужно видеть — он помнит. Песчаник готического собора. Точеная красота, за которой нет жизни.

Чтобы увидеть самого Грэма, Ричарду нужно только поднять взгляд. Вокруг свивается табачный дым и толчется народ, какая-то женщина пронзительно смеется, кто-то поет дрожащим пьяным баритоном — но Грэму кажется, что между ним и тем местом, где Ричард сидит на громоздком деревянном стуле, лежит прямая линия, чистая от всех, кроме них двоих. Это неуютно: в конце концов, Грэм здесь не для того, чтобы мешать человеку развлекаться как ему вздумается. Даже если это развлечение в духе Ричарда — просто сидеть с отрешенным лицом, глядя в темное пивное дно так, будто это зеркало Галадриэль.

Грэм отворачивается и выпивает. Жестом просит Салли налить еще и отвечает на ее флирт — усталый, обязательный, как слой туши на ее ресницах, липкий, как помада на ее губах. Это что-то добавляет к бренди — что-то очень нелепое и болезненное, и живое, как само это место. Билли связался с какой-то мотоциклетной бандой, говорит она, а моя старшая пойдет в колледж этой весной, говорит он, и Салли жалеет, что у нее не родилась девочка, а Грэм говорит, что все еще будет хорошо, и рассказывает, как сам в юности шлялся по пабам. Он не говорит, что зарабатывал так свою актерскую карточку — а она не спрашивает, просто наливает еще ему, и парочке рядом, и здоровому мужику с одутловатым лицом и серьгой в ухе. На мужике костюм и галстук, а серьга в виде лотоса, и Грэм готов поспорить, что человек пять бросают на одутловатого заинтересованные взгляды, решая, то ли почесать об него кулаки, то ли себе дороже. 

Ричард уже не один. Рядом с ним сидит какой-то человек. Рядом. Не напротив. И при взгляде на него Грэм чувствует, как поднимается шерсть на загривке.

В нем нет ничего такого, в этом человеке. Примерно одних лет с самим Грэмом, крупный, рыжеватый. Слишком мясистый рот на бледном плоском лице выглядит чужеродно,почти дико, как две пиявки. Они изгибаются, слипаются, расходятся — быстро, очень быстро, и бледное лицо человека наливается кровью. Он поднимает руку — она дрожит. Трясется так, что Грэму даже отсюда видно, как ходит ходуном запястье. Человек кладет руку Ричарду на плечо — тот не двигается. Человек берет его за подбородок, треплет по щеке. И потом бьет по лицу открытой ладонью.

Ричард не двигается. Счетчик молчит так оглушительно, что перекрывает рев паба. Человек говорит, и говорит, и говорит. Грэму кажется, что зрительный коридор между его стулом у стойки и стулом в углу стерильно чист, и лицо Ричарда отсюда выглядит совершенно спокойным. Обреченным. Таким, как будто все это происходит не в первый раз, и не в третий, и даже не в десятый. 

«Теперь понятно», — думает Грэм, хотя на самом деле никогда не понимал терпения этого рода. Ричард встает, и рыжий встает следом. «Да врежь ты ему», — думает Грэм, хотя знает, что этого не будет. Ричард идет к выходу, проталкиваясь через толпу, и Рыжий движется за ним. «А это мысль», — думает Грэм, хотя никогда не вмешивается в чужие дела. 

У него ноют мышцы в сведенных от напряжения плечах, и он морщится, когда его толкают в толпе и когда приходится поднять руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь.

Они стоят прямо под фонарем, у самой дороги. Чистый воздух обжигает легкие, и глаза слезятся — Грэм сильно жмурится и трясет головой, в которой надрывается тишина. Мужик тоже надрывается — орет, толкает Ричарда в грудь. Грэм постеснялся бы говорить такие слова даже при портовых шлюхах. Он делает шаг вперед — и тут рыжий снова бьет Ричарда по щеке, так сильно, что его голова разворачивается вправо. И он наконец видит Грэма.

В свете фонаря лицо Ричарда кажется ослепительно-белым, глаза — черными, он нечитаем, но Грэму и некогда вглядываться в то, что написано там — страх, стыд... это неважно. Он уже стоит лицом к лицу с рыжим, так близко, что чувствует слабый запах пота, но никакого алкоголя, так близко, что различает седину в его голове, и белую слюну в углу мясистых губ, и больную ярость в его взгляде. Грэм берет его за плечо и швыряет к фонарному столбу.

Доннн. Тело ударяется о полое железо, и Грэму кажется, что этот звук отдается в его костях — иначе с чего бы им так дрожать? Он делает шаг вперед. 

Чужая рука сжимает его запястье с такой силой, что от боли проясняется в голове.

— Не надо, — говорит Ричард спокойно.

Грэм оборачивается. Ричард качает головой. 

— Хааа, — задумчиво тянет Рыжий, отлипая от столба, и от его низкого голоса Грэм снова начинает вибрировать. — Ладно. Ладно. Что-то новое, это хорошо, Рики, очень хорошо...

Он встряхивается, как собака. Грэм смотрит на Ричарда. Его тонкие губы плотно сжаты, и железная хватка на руке Грэма не усиливается, но и не слабеет, когда Рыжий подходит к ним вплотную и сует Ричарду в карман джинсов белый прямоугольник, а потом приближает свои живые губы к его уху и шепчет, так громко, что Грэму слышно каждое слово:

— Когда надоест играть и захочешь пожить по-настоящему, позвони. Или приходи лучше. Я здесь надолго.

Он ласково хлопает Ричарда по щеке. Грэм прикрывает глаза. Доннннн... Ричард судорожно выдыхает и отпускает его руку.

— Кажется, я зря влез, — говорит Грэм, глядя, как рыжий удаляется с совершенно прямой спиной.

— Вообще-то да, — отвечает Ричард.

— Я не имел в виду, что это не мое дело. — Грэм трет запястье. — Но похоже, самые слабые нервы тут были у меня.

Ричард хрипло смеется, и больше всего это похоже на звук рвущейся ткани.

— Напьемся? — спрашивает он. Грэм кивает, хотя не собирался: эта странная сцена все-таки здорово выбила его из колеи. — Только не здесь, ладно? Такое чувство, что у меня начинается рак легких просто от дыхания. Как их до сих пор не закрыли...

Грэм только пожимает плечами:

— Сам удивляюсь. Но мне как раз это и нравится. 

— Почему?

— Здесь можно то, что нельзя уже больше нигде. 

— То есть ты часто тут бываешь? 

— Часто, да. 

«А ты нет» повисает в воздухе. Ричард машет рукой.

— Ладно, тогда давай вернемся. Тут, по крайней мере, мы никому не нужны. 

Грэм усмехается: что правда, то правда.

— Набери воздуху побольше, — советует он, прежде чем распахнуть дверь. Ричард снова смеется — коротко и хрипло.

Внутри Грэм сразу идет к стойке. Там полно народу, но он умудряется аккуратно пристроиться слева и даже утянуть табурет, с которого только что встала, пошатываясь, какая-то гипер-стройная негритянка с неимоверно большой грудью. Она задевает ею Ричарда и улыбается ему расфокусированной, вялой улыбкой, тот опускает глаза. Грэм хмыкает — плохая идея. Ну или хорошая — обзор там будь здоров, и есть на что посмотреть. А Ричард, кажется, слегка краснеет — и расслабляется. 

— С чего начнем? — спрашивает Грэм, одновременно махнув рукой Салли, которая как раз подает выпивку кому-то на другом конце стойки.

— С водки.

Грэм снова хмыкает. Через несколько минут Салли ставит перед ними по стопке и пытается предложить воды. Грэм бы не против — но Ричард отказывается. Замахивает водку залпом и утыкается носом в сгиб локтя. Когда он поднимает лицо, глаза у него слезятся, а на лице блуждает улыбка, так похожая на ту, что Грэм видел на лице только что ушедшей женщины, что ему становится даже не по себе.

— Это нельзя запивать, — наставительно говорит Ричард. — И нельзя пить без закуски, насколько я понял — во всяком случае, после второй. 

— Почему после второй?

— Потому что русские после первой не закусывают. — Он делает знак Салли. — Бутылку, пожалуйста.

— Откуда знаешь? — спрашивает Грэм с интересом.

— Играл русского.

— А. Понятно. — Грэм выпивает стопку залпом и, отдышавшись, просит: — Бога ради, скажи мне, что ты не ездил в Россию!

— Нет, не ездил. Читал газеты, ходил к эмигрантам... посмотрел пару фильмов, немного учил язык...

— О господи. Это же как японский!

— Может быть. Трудно. Знаешь, невозможно говорить — как будто тебе в рот насыпали песку. Горло просто болит, и губы в узел завязываются. — Ричард наливает им еще по стопке. — Хочешь анекдот?

Грэм кивает. 

— Человек входит в бар с палетом брусчатки и говорит бармэну: Пинту пива, пожалуйста. И еще одну на дорожку. — Ричард ухмыляется и залпом выпивает водку.

Грэм вздыхает.

— Где ты берешь столько несмешных анекдотов, а?

— Сколько — столько? 

— Ты всегда рассказываешь только несмешные.

— Зато редко. А Мартин вот рассказывает смешные, и часто, — Ричард кивает на стопку перед Грэмом. — Пей. 

— О да... — Грэм качает головой от воспоминаний. — За несмешные анекдоты!

— Стой. Я налью себе. За несмешные анекдоты!

Водка жжет горло. Грэм смотрит на Ричарда, который ставит стопку на стол и щурится от табачного дыма, и думает, что все это совершенно нереально. Этого просто не может быть. Армитидж, которого безнаказанно бьет по морде здоровый мужик, водка, которую не надо закусывать после первой (с этим Грэм не согласен), отрывистый хриплый смех и даже чадный зал «Бумажного краба» — все это какой-то больной или сонный бред, и плевать, что хотя бы в реальности паба он должен быть уверен. В конце-то концов, «Бумажный краб» просто не может существовать в мире, где курение приравнивается к публичному утоплению кошек в фонтане. 

— Давай лучше я тебе покажу, как это надо делать, — говорит Грэм.

— Что? Пить или рассказывать несмешные анекдоты?

— Дислексик входит в бра.

Ричард хохочет. Запрокидывает голову и ржет этим своим знаменитым смехом, от которого женщины падают в обморок. Его острый кадык дергается, глаза блестят, и Ричард сейчас ничем не напоминает свинцовую тубу, ни запаянную, ни расколотую. От него не фонит ничем, кроме веселья смертельно уставшего человека. Самая нормальная на свете вещь. Грэм и сам сегодня устал. 

— Ничерта ты не умеешь! — Ричард хлопает ладонью по столу, стопки подскакивают, он снова смеется, и Грэм смеется вместе с ним.

И дальше оказывается легко — и говорить, и напиваться. Ричард вспоминает, как работал в будапештском цирке — Грэм про то, как ездил каждый день ездил на велосипеде на репетиции «Таинственных мистерий» в Элветэм — девять миль туда, девять обратно, три раза в неделю. Ричард рассказывает о том, как играл в мюзиклах — Грэм о том, как играл свой выпускной моноспектакль во всех пабах Лондона, чтобы получить профсоюзную карту. Ричард, щурясь и глядя на полупустую бутылку, говорит, что мать всегда хотела видеть его инженером или архитектором. У него такое лицо, что Грэм испытывает неловкость, говоря:

— Я никогда не хотел быть актером.

— Серьезно? А кем?

— Писателем. — Грэм усмехается и опрокидывает стопку. — Это было все, что меня интересовало. В школе у меня был дружбан, такой же больной, как я, мы с ним вместе писали юмористические скетчи. И наш учитель, Дес Марджестон, буквально не отцеплялся от меня — все хотел, чтобы я сыграл Эндрю Эгьючека. 

— «Меня тоже как-то раз обожали»! — Ричард смеется. — А ты?

— А я бегал от него, как лиса от охотников. Потом однажды парень, который играл главную роль, бросил их за три дня до премьеры. Это был Шеридан, я знал роль наизусть... мистер Марджестон пришел ко мне и буквально потребовал всех спасти. Я и спас. Хотя убей меня бог, если я знаю, почему.

— Девчонки любят артистов? — лукаво спрашивает Ричард.

— Скорее всего. Правда — я не знаю. В университете я заканчивал факультет английской литературы. Подумывал о театральной школе, но в итоге решил, что оно того не стоит — я к тому моменту так изучал Шекспира, что переиграл все ведущие роли. Это был метод моего учителя. А почему ты сразу туда не пошел? Ты же двинут на театре!

Ричард пожимает плечами, и Грэм снова чувствует это — шершавый, тяжелый холодок, пробирающий даже сквозь алкогольный жар, и зашкаливающую тишину. Ему не хочется думать о том, что гнездится в сердце этого холода, и вместо этого Грэм думает о том, как сильно он, кажется, пьян. Так сильно, что сейчас ему хочется притянуть к себе Ричарда и погладить по голове. Десять лет разницы дают ему это право... давали бы, если бы ему было пятнадцать, а Ричарду пять. Гладили этого парня по голове, когда ему было пять? Наверняка гладили... черт.

— Я пьян, — сообщает он Ричарду, и тот, встряхнувшись смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом. А потом говорит:

— А я нет, — и присасывается к бутылке.

Грэм не мешает ему. Кто он такой, чтобы мешать человеку отдыхать? Но зрелище, честно говоря, устрашающее. Так что Грэм вынимает телефон, собираясь вызвать такси. 

— Эй, ты что делаешь? — спрашивает Ричард, отлипнув от горлышка.

— Такси.

— Ну уж нет! После здешней здоровой атмосферы я хочу подышать свежим воздухом. Пойдем, прогуляемся!

Ричард легко соскакивает с табурета и только чудом удерживает равновесие. Грэм подхватывает его под локоть в последний момент.

— Ночные прогулки в этом районе — хреновая идея. 

— Мы два здоровых мужика, — отмахивается Ричард. Речь его абсолютно связна, но взгляд плавает, координация нарушена, а руки дрожат. Грэм понимает, как сильно переоценил свое состояние — на фоне Ричарда он, кажется, трезв как стекло. 

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Пойдем, подышим. Салли!

Он кладет на стойку деньги, придавив их стаканом для верности. Там больше, чем принято давать на чай, но это же Салли, в конце концов. Салли с липкой улыбкой и сыном, малолетним придурком, как оно и положено в 17 лет, Салли, которая помнит Грэма еще в те дни, когда у него было больше волос и меньше мозгов... Подхватывая Ричарда за плечи, Грэм еще успевает увидеть ее толстые пальцы с облезлым маникюром, снимающие стакан со сложенных пополам купюр.

— Хорошей ночи, Грэм! — говорит она и улыбается, опять улыбается, и выходя из дверей «Бумажного краба» с Ричардом подмышкой, Грэм пытается сообразить, почему ярко-красные губы всегда так хорошо смотрятся на сером от усталости лице.

На улице холодно, моросит и, кажется, вот-вот зарядит полноценный ливень. Ричард стоит, прислонившись спиной к тому самому фонарю, и дышит широко открытым ртом. Грэм очень надеется, что сейчас его стошнит — но совершенно напрасно: Ричард только жмурится от попадающей в глаза воды и дышит, дышит, как в последний раз. Грэм, отвернувшись от него, быстро набирает номер. 

— Куда тебя везти? 

Ричард не отвечает. Стоит с запрокинутой головой, заведя руки за фонарный столб, а железная палка словно вырастает из его позвоночника прямо в темное небо и расцветает там желтоватым светом, через который сеются и сеются мелкие капли дождя. Перед глазами у Грэма все слегка покачивается, и он никак не может понять, кто же кого удерживает, так что он на всякий случай подходит ближе, перехватывает Ричарда поперек груди с другой стороны столба.

— Я держу, — сообщает он, и Ричард опять смеется. И это хорошо. Хорошо и правильно, думает Грэм, вслушиваясь в этот смех и в то, как ходит под рукой сильное живое тело. 

В такси Ричард засыпает, едва успев невнятно пробормотать адрес. Грэм, во всяком случае, не может разобрать ничерта, но таксист, видимо, одарен какими-то сверхспособностями, потому что, не переспрашивая ничего, трогается с места. Машину качает, мотор размеренно урчит, глаза слипаются, но Грэм напоминает себе, что тот, кто более трезв, всегда несет ответственность за тех, кто напился в хлам, и героически трясет головой. Фонари и вывески расплываются на мокрых стеклах яркими пятнами, и он никак не может сообразить, куда они едут, а спрашивать таксиста почему-то не хочется, и когда в конце концов машина останавливается у какого-то дома современной постройки, Грэм так и не может сообразить, где же они, черт побери, находятся. Он может только надеяться на то, что Ричард действительно здесь живет — и что ему удастся вытрясти из него номер квартиры.

Грэм открывает дверь и медлит несколько секунд, раздумывая, стоит ли отпускать такси. Ричард ворочает запрокинутой головой по спинке сидения и тяжело вздыхает. Грэм расплачивается и принимается вынимать его из машины. Ричард просыпается только к середине этого мероприятия, когда Грэм уже изрядно намочил себе задницу и спину под усиливающимся дождем. Кое-как он выползает наружу и, опершись на Грэма, почти свалившись ему на грудь, смотрит, как уплывают прочь желтые огни фар. Грэм держит его обеими руками — прямо как сам Ричард давеча фонарный столб! Только столб был холодным и мокрым. Черт. 

— Ты где живешь? — спрашивает он в конце концов.

— Пятнадцать, — бормочет Ричард, пытаясь выпрямиться. 

Консьерж, мрачный белобрысый парень, открывает им дверь, и по лицу его очевидно, что он сладко спал и ненавидит сейчас весь мир вообще и их обоих в частности. Лифт, слава богу, работает, но ключ затерялся где-то в карманах ричардовых джинсов. Грэм уже готов сесть под дверью и заснуть, когда Ричард, наконец, распахивает дверь, за которой темно и тихо. Так темно и так тихо, что, когда Грэм делает шаг внутрь и дверь закрывается, ему кажется, что он оглох и ослеп. И когда за спиной раздается тихий вздох и шорох, Грэму с огромным трудом удается не заорать.

— Проходи, — говорит Ричард вполне ясным голосом. 

— Куда? Я не вижу ничерта!

— Сейчас... блядь, да где выключатель! — Грэм слышит шлепки ладонью по стене, возню, бормотание. 

— Да брось ты, — говорит Грэм, жмурясь — глаза медленно привыкают к темноте. — Гномы мы или что?

Ричард с коротким смешком оседает на пол. 

— Я давно так не напивался, — говорит он с усталым удовлетворением. — Спасибо.

— Да не за что, в общем-то. Так и будешь там сидеть?

— А, ты видишь?

— Вижу, — отвечает Грэм.

— А я почему-то нет. Хреновый из меня гном. 

— Я бы не сказал. 

Нет, все-таки тишина есть. Тяжелая, как свинец, стылая и темная, как вода в зимней реке. Вот что там было, думает Грэм, сползая по стене на пол и вытягивая ноги, вот оно. Тишина, от которой зашкаливают датчики и за версту фонит чудовищами.

— Ты зря ударил Джеффа, — говорит Ричард.

— Наверно. — Грэм пожимает плечами. Ему не нравится то, что происходит, ему не хочется слушать этот трезвый спокойный голос в темноте, не хочется знать ничего лишнего — но дверь закрыта, и выхода нет. 

— Ты все неправильно понял. Это он — жертва.

Грэм не хочет слушать. Он хочет встать, вздернуть Ричарда с пола и похлопать по спине. Он хочет отвести его вглубь этой темной квартиры, уложить на диван или что там у него есть, укрыть и велеть спать. Он хочет набрать кружку воды и поставить ее рядом с кроватью — на утро, когда она точно понадобится. А потом он хочет вызвать такси и уехать к себе домой — туда, где тишина просто лежит серой пылью на вещах, где нет ни одного незнакомого запаха, а зеркало на стене не кажется коридором в какой-то другой мир. Или вернуться в паб, потому что, кажется, от алкоголя в его голове не осталось и следа. Только тело кажется неповоротливым и тяжелым.

— Я всегда хотел быть идеальным. — задумчиво говорит Ричард. — И всегда хотел успеха. 

— Все нормальные люди хотят.

— Да... Мне часто говорили, что я должен перестать таскать внутри позолоченную статую самого себя. Со временем я понял, что это правда. Все время чувствуешь, как ты на самом деле жалок.

— Джефф?

— Нет, — со смешком отмечает Ричард. — Джефф был намного позже. Знаешь, это был мой первый опыт, сразу после «Макбета». И это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Примерно год. А дальше я повел себя как слабак и стал использовать его. Вернее, не его, тогда еще нет. Секс с ним. Как отдушину. Некоторые, чувствуя себя неудачниками, пьют или садятся на наркоту. А я трахался с Джеффом. И мы перепробовали все, что только можно было придумать.

Глаза окончательно приспособились к темноте. Ричард сидит, подтянув колени к груди, зеркало за его спиной — тусклый темный блик, уходящий в никуда. Грэму кажется, что он различает в гладкой темноте свое лицо и плечи, растущие прямо из пола, преграждающие путь. 

— Мы даже не поняли, когда зашли так далеко. Когда это перестало быть сексом. Когда Джефф принял на себя роль разрушителя и стал ловить от этого кайф. Когда я стал купаться в унижении — не в сексе, а в том, что он давал мне. Ощущение острой никчёмности без наслаждения. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Хотя нет. Ты последний человек в мире, который мог бы понять такие вещи. 

Ричард замолкает, запрокидывает голову, глухо стукаясь затылком о стекло. Доннн. 

— Когда я осознал происходящее, было поздно. Это были узы крепче всего, что только можно было придумать. Это была зависимость, и я захотел ее разорвать. А Джефф... любил меня. До того, как я угробил его любовь, изуродовал ее, до того, как он стал ради моего удовольствия делать то, что не стал бы делать никогда. До того, как я поднял из его души темноту, и до того, как все, что было между нами — стало грязной и липкой лужей. Он умолял меня его не бросать. Потом избил и запер. Потом... в общем, это длилось и длилось. Наркоманы так слезают с иглы, как мы пытались прекратить это.  
В конце концов у нас получилось. То есть так я тогда думал. Но после «Севера и Юга» он стал шантажировать меня. 

В голове гудит пустота. Странное дело — но Грэм сейчас думает только об одном: чем Ричард отмечает отрезки своей жизни. И еще о том, где в этом чертовом доме кровать, одеяло и кружка, в которую можно набрать холодной воды. Ричард молчит, и его молчание отдает свинцом и пылью. 

— Было чем? — спрашивает Грэм. 

— У нас… были записи, — с трудом отвечает Ричард. — Часы записей, и не спрашивай, чем я думал. Он запросил довольно много. Я собрал эти деньги, приехал к Джеффу и положил на стол. Я никогда не забуду его взгляд — полудохлой собаки, которая надеется, что к ней пришли, чтобы просто погладить ее по загривку. Он не взял денег и ушел. На другой день я получил от него все. До последней бумажки, до последней записи. Совершенно все. 

«Но ничего не закончилось», — думает Грэм. Это — и еще каким будет следующий отрезок.

— Когда я закончил работу в «Золотом часе», Джефф назначил мне встречу в пабе на окраине города. Я пришел. Я не мог не прийти. Он сел, говорил десять минут, тяжелым шепотом. Я помнил эти слова. Когда-то они приносили мне… наслаждение. Потом он оставил мне адрес и номер телефона и ушел. Я не позвонил. Я сидел перед этой бумажкой половину ночи, но я все-таки не позвонил. А дальше… после каждой моей работы он находит меня. Снова. То, что ты видел — это не… не то, что ты подумал. Это ритуал.

— Он маньяк, — тяжело роняет Грэм. 

— Наверно. Но это я сделал его таким. И я все еще его использую. Он напоминает мне, что я не должен больше так ошибаться, не должен позволять кому-либо подходить ко мне. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы Джефф наконец очистился от меня. От моей… позолоты. Слушай, я вспомнил — выключатель с твоей стороны. Включи уже этот чертов свет, будь добр. Я от этого не умру.

— Зато я умру. — И это святая правда. 

— Тогда не надо. — Ричард возится, плотнее подтягивая колени к груди. — Все-таки нормальные люди так не делают. 

— Что именно?

— По идее, я с этой историей должен был пойти к кому-то с одутловатым лицом и мягким голосом. Вместо этого я напиваюсь и вываливаю все это на тебя. Так нельзя.

Грэм пожимает плечами.

— Ну, может быть, так делают русские.

— А, — фыркает Ричард. — Не знаю… вряд ли. Потом же должно быть утро.

Грэм снова пожимает плечами. Мыслей больше нет, даже самых простых и странных. Напротив, в темноте, Ричард дышит, пахнет потом и перегаром. Усталостью. Грэм и сам устал за это вечер. Он разминает ладонью затекшую шею, потом поднимается и осторожно трогает Ричарда за плечо. Но тот сидит неподвижно, положив голову на колени. Грэм садится на корточки, стукнувшись в процессе локтем о проклятое зеркало, и шипит от боли. Вслушивается. Ричард спит как убитый, дышит глубоко и редко и чуть вздрагивает, когда Грэм проводит ладонью по его волосам. 

Кровать тут все-таки есть, и довольно широкая. Это хорошо — Грэм сейчас вряд ли был бы в состоянии раздвигать какой-нибудь диван. Он наверняка сломал бы его к чертовой матери. Разглядывать комнату ему тоже некогда — он просто быстро сдергивает покрывало вместе с одеялом в цветную клетку и возвращается в коридор. Ричард так и сидит, свернувшись пополам, и больше всего он сейчас похож даже не на эмбрион, а на фасолину. Тяжело вздохнув, Грэм наклоняется, поднимает его на руки — и всю дорогу до спальни его поясница очень громко вопит, что в его возрасте уже поздно носить на руках здоровых мужиков. 

На кровать он Ричарда почти роняет, а тот так и не просыпается. Так что Грэм садится с ним рядом и некоторое время просто смотрит на заострившееся бледное лицо, черные тени под глазами и приоткрытые тонкие губы. Потом он аккуратно лезет в карман его джинсов, слишком, черт побери, узких, и достает оттуда белый прямоугольник с адресом и телефоном.

Ехать оказалось совсем недалеко. Дверь распахивается мгновенно, и Джефф не успевает даже измениться в лице, когда Грэм коротко и сильно бьет его в челюсть.

— Это достаточно отрезвляюще? — спрашивает Грэм. — Если нет, я добавлю.

Джефф вытирает кровь, бегущую из носа, и долго смотрит на свою ладонь.

— Он что, вам нужен? — тихо спрашивает он. 

Они и вправду, кажется, одного возраста. И даже одного роста. Только глаза у Джеффа неживые и тусклые. Грэм вспоминает ровный голос и тусклый блеск зеркала в темноте. Поворачивается и уходит. 

Дождь на улице моросит совсем слабо. Это даже не дождь — так, водяная пыль. Лучшая погода для прогулки. Грэм идет мимо спящих домов и ярко освещенных витрин. Антрацитовые лужи на тротуаре кажутся бездонными. Огни фонарей плавают в них, как невнятные тени гигантских золотых рыб, которых наверняка можно ухватить за хвост, если не побояться нырнуть. Грэм усмехается, думая, что заблудился и задумчиво топчется на тротуаре. 

Когда он снова входит в квартиру Ричарда, за окном занимается серый рассвет. Ричард спит. Одеяло он сбил куда-то к ногам и теперь обнимает себя руками. Грэм кладет ключи на подоконник, снова укрывает Ричарда одеялом, стаскивает с себя промокшую рубашку. Потом идет на кухню и приносит оттуда две кружки воды, которые ставит на пол прямо у кровати. Потом — осторожно устраивается рядом с Ричардом и закрывает глаза.

«Он вам нужен?»

Ему нужен сон. И завтрашнее утро. 

fin


End file.
